Rey sin Corona
by itsBriella
Summary: Nate River tan sólo era un adolescente normal. Cuando su madre desaparece, se ve inmiscuido en una vida llena de peligros con una banda de mafiosos. Judas, I. Santa, VI. Venom, Noël y Hachi. / Pairings: MxN, LxL, MttxB.


_**Rey sin corona**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Nate River tan sólo era un adolescente normal. Jamás rompió ni una sola regla, siempre fue obediente, y jamás dudó en hacer lo que le decían. Cuando su madre desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno, ni siquiera una pista, se ve inmiscuido en una vida llena de problemas y peligros con una banda de mafiosos.

 _Judas, I. Santa, VI. Venom, Pale y Hachi._

Él tan sólo era un niño prodigio. No el futuro protagonista de uno de los hechos criminales más importantes de su siglo.

 _ **Pairings:**_ MxN, LxL, MttxB.

-:-

 ** _Notas del capítulo:_** Los P.O.V por el momento serán de Near. Si llego a cambiarlo, les haré esto claro como en la última parte.

-:-

 _ **Judas, I. Santa, VI. Venom, Noël y Hachi.**_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, sintiéndome mareado al levantarme abruptamente, producto de una pesadilla. Sin sentimiento alguno brotando de mi rostro, retiré las mantas que cubrían mis piernas sudorosas. Observé el aire acondicionado, y recordé que le había subido la temperatura gracias a que mi perro no aguantaba aires tan fríos.

Soun, un ejemplar de Parson Rusell, me miraba con sus grandes ojos café desde el suelo. De su boca colgaba una cuerda con la cual solíamos jugar. Pero no estaba de ánimo, y sentía que mi cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más.

Me dirigí a la cocina y allí estaba el desayuno precalentado que mi tía Dorcas me había dado el fin de semana. Tenía casi una decena de esos, así que le bastaría por unos días. Pero la fatiga que me recorría por la garganta no me permitía tener ni la más mínima pizca de hambre.

Mi vida había sido tan monótona desde hace cuatro meses en el que mi madre desapareció. Por supuesto, eso era lo que decían los oficiales. Sólo bastaba con escuchar la conversación de mis tíos para saber que el tema era más profundo.

Esa mañana me desperté como siempre. Nunca viví con mi padre. Mamá decía que su trabajo era muy peligroso y que una noche de jornada había muerto. Pero no podía extrañar a quién no conocía, aunque no mentiría diciendo que jamás ansié tener un padre.

En dicho momento noté que mamá estaba nerviosa. Ella solía ser bastante alegre y despreocupada, por lo cual era bastante extraño.

Mi madre siempre fue algo espléndido y curioso para mí. Sus rizos dorados eran brillantes, y su sonrisa impecable. Éramos una familia acomodada, pero eso nunca fue algo que no me permitiera ser un niño común y corriente que celebraba la Navidad con muchos regalos.

Desde pequeño mi madre me acostumbró a llenar un frasco de vidrio enorme. La idea era llenarlo hasta poder viajar a América y buscar nuevas oportunidades. Por supuesto, no lo decía de esa manera cuando era un niño.

Pero unos meses antes del incidente todo comenzó a cambiar. Sus rizos brillantes se volvieron opacos, su sonrisa desapareció casi por completo, los regalos de Navidad dejaron de existir ese diciembre, y el frasco de vidrio comenzó a quedarse vacío. Como sí el tiempo hubiese retrocedido, la oportunidad de viajar a América disminuyó pesen un noventa y nueve por ciento.

Tan temblorosa, tan paranoica; sabía que algo andaba mal. Y no me equivoqué. Al volver de la escuela ella no estaba en casa, preparando una merienda para ambos con una nueva película para ver en la sala ya instalada y lista para comenzar.

Regresó a casi horas de la cena, musitando disculpas una y otra vez. Lucía trastornada y vacía. La vitalidad que solía tener había desaparecido por completo.

Cenamos y fuimos a la cama. O al menos, eso había dicho. Porque la luz de su habitación estuvo encendida toda la noche. No escuché nada, desearía haberlo hecho para la menos tener la seguridad de que estaba muerta y libre de dolor. Pero ella no estaba en la mañana, ni en la siguiente, ni en la otra.

Los casos policiales dictaban una desaparición. Jamás tuvo su debida investigación, y yo cada vez estaba más desesperado a pesar de mi aspecto frío de siempre. Deseaba que mi inteligencia sirviera de algo en este momento.

-:-

Taché una 'X' en el último día de Junio. Ya eran cinco meses, y las excusas de mis tíos crecían cada vez más. ¿Acaso pretendían que un adolescente de dieciséis años siguiera viviendo de esta manera mientras que no se sabía si su madre estaba viva o muerta? Ni siquiera tenían la delicadeza de dejarme vivir con ellos.

El año escolar estaba a punto de acabar, y encontraba innecesario ir a la escuela. Pero era eso o quedarme en la casa sin hacer nada, ya que el televisor se había dañado hace unas semanas y me daba demasiada pereza pedirle a mi tía, con tacto y cariño, que me diera el dinero para arreglarlo. Mi aburrimiento no llegaba a tanto.

Vertí un poco de comida para perros en la taza y acaricié la cabeza de Suon antes de irme. Claro, cerrando la puerta de golpe antes de que se saliera en mi búsqueda. Los ladridos no tardaron en llegar, pero seguí mi camino hasta la escuela.

Caminar era más relajante que tomar un autobús.

Al llegar fue atropellado por Linda y sus amigas.

—¡Near~! —chilló, abrazándome—. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¡Te extrañé!

Tensándome, la alejé de mi espacio personal. No la había visto por unos cuantos días. Al parecer había viajado, y habían sido los días más relajantes. Comúnmente era ignorado, excepto por ella.

—Solo fueron unos días —dije cortante, estirando la camiseta que estaba toda arrugada.

—¡Fueron ocho días y medio! —chilló, de nuevo, dramáticamente.

Observé las malas miradas de su séquito, y en vez de rabia, sentí compasión. No todos soportan a Linda. Devolví mi mirada a ella, atravesando sus ojos con desinterés.

—Me alegra que los hayas contado.

Linda suspiró, mostrándose algo desanimada.

—Ya, ya. Comprendo si no quieres hablar —dijo con algo de desanimo, para después tenderme una bolsa marrón—. Pero hice bombones de chocolate ayer por la tarde, espero que te gusten, Near.

Se alejó con sus colegas danzando en el viento, y su séquito de amigas se fue tras de ella. Lo que Linda no sabía era que odiaba el chocolate. Lo miré con cierto fastido, para después devolver mi mirada indiferente y caminar hacia el instituto.

-:-

El rubio de ojos azulados tapó sus oídos con sus manos, formando un gesto exagerado. Frente a él, en esa casucha de madera bastante reducida de espacio, un hombre de aspecto larguirucho, ojos oscuros y cabello negro revuelto, tocaba el piano como un niño que acababa de aprenderse el sonido de las teclas. Aún así, con un solo dedo de cada mano, lograba tocar un Canon in D a la perfección.

—Ya basta, ¡Deja de tocar! —gritó furico, siendo esa la cuarta vez que se lo decía—. ¡Me molesta!

El hombre llevó su pulgar a su labio inferior, tirando de él.

—Pensé que aligeraría el ambiente.

Este joven adulto tocó una nota baja a lo último, y dejó el piano lleno de polvo de lado. Observó al adolescente, casi adulto, que tenía enfrente. Gracias a su vestimenta y cabello desordenado, perecía de dar la impresión de un sexo dudoso. Aunque eso era lo menos que Santa podía pensar.

Se notaba el cansancio que le carcomía por dentro. Y al parecer, así estaría hasta que los dos que habían ido en busca de información a la ciudad llegarán. Él mismo estaba preocupado. Un pelirrojo fumador y un castaño de aspecto impecable no hacían buena mezcla a pesar de que se conocieran desde que tenían uso de razón.

Observó el plato vacío, donde solía estar un trozo de tarta de fresa. Estaba agradecido con Mello —porque jamás podría llamarlo por su nombre en código a menos de que fuera una situación de vida o muerte. Sabía lo difícil que era conseguir una tarta en pleno bosque, y más aún en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Llevaban dos meses y medio en esa casa. Y aunque Mello estaba notablemente desesperado, a él no le importaba mucho. Cuando fue enviado al orfanato supo que hasta la más vieja y desastrosa casa era mejor que vivir en la calle. Aunque Mello, a pesar de ser su pequeño discípulo, parecía no querer seguir su ejemplo, siempre actuando con soberbia.

—¿Has visto a Venom por alguna parte?

Santa negó suavemente, observando al rubio con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

—No.

Y no mentía. Deseaba saber donde estaba Beyond, pero su hermano, el chico de ojos escarlata, era tan impredecible que ni por el temperamento del líder lograba quedarse quiero por un rato. Lo más probable era que hubiese seguido a Matt por su gusto de hacerle la vida imposible.

—Ese idiota... —gruñó el líder, dándole un mordisco a su chocolate con su ceño fruncido—. Seguramente fue a por ellos. Lo primero que le dije, lo primero que hace. Nunca acata órdenes. Un día nos rebanará la garganta y no me sorprenderá.

—Dudo que Beyond haga eso —respondió suavemente Santa, sin pestañear—. Es demasiado exigente como para matarnos a nosotros.

—No lo llames así... —suspiró, dando un manotazo en el aire—. Prefiero ignorar lo que quisiste decir con eso.

Santa devolvió su vista al piano, perdiéndose en el monocromático de los teclas. Sintiéndose mareado, apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho. Desde que la Tríada Mem Aleph había secuestrado a una masa de mujeres, todas viudas de la guerra de bandas, el movimiento había estado más activo.

Cuando Mello, en su ataque de impulsividad, intentó reclamarle los hechos al líder de MA, habían estado en problemas. Y debía aceptar que esos tres hermanos eran más problemáticos que la Yakuza completa. Pero jamás se imaginó que tendrían que vivir en pleno bosque hasta que desaparecieran del mapa, al menos unos meses.

Pero Mello necesitaba información, y qué mejor que enviar a dos peces en vez del tiburón.

Aunque no lo criticaría. No mientras lo quisiera como si fuera su hermano menor.

—Espero que hagas lo correcto esta vez, Mello —dijo en un suave susurro, siendo inaudible para el líder.


End file.
